This invention relates to hose connectors and in particular connectors for forming a connection between an item having an internally or externally threaded end and a length of flexible hose. The item may be, for instance, a pipe, a pipe fitting, a water tap, a valve, a tank outlet or other device or apparatus to which it is desired to connect a flexible hose.
Reference will be made hereinafter to a pipe but it should be understood that the only requirement is that the member to which the hose is to be connected should have a threaded end, whether male or female threaded.
Traditionally, a hosepipe connection to a pipe carrying, for instance, a female threaded end consists of a bayonet-type hose engaging element carrying a captive nut for engagement with one threaded portion of an intermediate member or nipple. This intermediate member or nipple carries a second threaded portion for engagement with the threaded pipe end. Between the two threaded portions there is located a region with a hexagonal section which may be engaged by hand or a suitable tool while the threaded connections are being made.
The above mentioned intermediate element or nipple is an expensive item in a hose connector. Furthermore, in the case where the pipe end and the hose pipe are of different sizes then two separate connectors are required to achieve both connection and size conversion.
According to the present invention there is provided a connector for forming a connection between a pipe or other item having a threaded end and a length of hose, the connector comprising an elongate hose engaging element and, located thereon, a collar having a threaded portion for engagement with the threaded pipe end, the connector being provided with sealing means for sealing between the collar and the hose engaging element.
Preferably, the connector is provided with further sealing means for sealing between the collar and the pipe.
Preferably the hose engaging element has a first region adapted to engage the hose and a second region, longitudinally separate from the first region, for accommodating the collar. More preferably, the second region of the hose engaging element is provided with means for preventing separation of the collar from that end of the hose engaging element remote from the first region.
Preferably, the first and second sealing means are provided by O-rings. The collar is shaped to accommodate one O-ring in an internal recess so that it bears upon the hose engaging element. The other O-ring is located about the outer surface of the collar so that it bears against the pipe end.
Accordingly a connector in accordance with the present invention is a simple device and does not require the relatively expensive intermediate element or nipple forming part of the known connectors of this type. The collar of the connector of the invention can be of different thicknesses so that pipe ends of different diameter can be accommodated. In this way the connector can be a size converter as well as providing the connection to the hose pipe.
The present invention also provides a collar for use with a connector of the present invention, the collar having a threaded portion for engagement with a threaded pipe end and being provided with first sealing means for sealing means between the collar and the pipe end and second sealing means for sealing between the collar and a hose engaging element about which it is adapted to locate.